


The Story of a Romanian Spider

by orphan_account



Series: Aurelia's Fics [1]
Category: Spider-Man: Far From Home, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Parent Tony Stark, Romanian Peter Parker, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-05-20 02:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19368250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: That's when he saw Bucky Barnes, the guy who supposedly bombed Vienna, running away from a dude dressed in black and by Captain America, the Falcon zooming above them. They were followed by a ton of black cars and a few of the regular Dacia Logans of the police. It all passed so quickly, Peter could've thought he just imagined it. The Avengers were in Bucharest? What?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is Aurelia and Kate is letting me publish some of my fics on her account (i love you Kate thanks sm). I'm from Romania and the Bucharest fight scene in Civil War really inspired me to write this fic. So, enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> _u guys better read this bc it's amazing - kate_

Peter always thought that the trams and buses in Bucharest were better than the subway. The subway always seemed too crowded for him. He'd always get super sweaty and barely had anything to hold onto. So, most of the times, he travelled home by trams. The one that brought him home every day from school is number 21. It was always his favourite, and his favourite number was 21. Even if it got crowded at the middle of the ride, he always found a place to lay down his backpack full of heavy books and scroll through Instagram on his kinda shattered Samsung. His aunt didn't have enough money to buy him an iPhone, but he's not really one to compare phones.

This day was no different from the others. Peter had a History test that day and it all was super simple. Probably because the teacher was pitying them because of the end of the year they had the big exam of getting into highschool. Bullshit, he really hopes that the guy who invented it dies a very painful death. He didn't really have time to hang out in the city and save people as his superhero persona, Spider-Man. Peter still managed to do his activities once or twice a week. Anyway, back to the tram in which he was.  
His Sony headphones were on top of his head, a song from his playlist playing loudly. Suddenly, the tram stopped, almost all the people in it losing their balance. Peter looked outside the window, seeing a lot of police cars lined up and blocking the road. Everyone around him kept asking what was happening. It was all super weird. What was going on?

The doors of the tram opened and everyone got out, looking around dumbfounded. The police officers kept yelling at them to stay behind. Something was definetly wrong. His weird sense he didn't have time to name yet started to tingle, the hairs on his arms rising. He bit his lip, looking around with desperation is his eyes. Suddenly, the shouts of the policemen were covered by some loud sirens coming from the street. That's when he saw Bucky Barnes, the guy who supposedly bombed Vienna, running away from a dude dressed in black and by Captain America, the Falcon zooming above them. They were followed by a ton of black cars and a few of the regular Dacia Logans of the police. It all passed so quickly, Peter could've thought he just imagined it. The Avengers were in Bucharest? What?

After a few more minutes of staying outside, the road was cleared by the police and he got back into the tram, continuing his ride home. The image of Captain America chasing The Winter Soldier and that dude dressed in black were still playing in front of his eyes. The tram was quiet. Probably everyone was still thinking about this whole thing that just happened.

When he got home, he threw his backpack on the floor next to the fridge, got out his shoes and opened the tv on a news channel. He sat down on his sofa, dialing his aunt's number, waiting for her to pick up. After a few rings, she picked up.  
"Peter, oh my God! Are you alright?" She asked, her worried voice making Peter's heart ache.

"Yeah, May, I'm fine." He told her, looking at the images on the screen, showing Captain America, the Falcon and War Machine. The title on the screen read 'The Winter Soldier caught in Romania'. So, the news had no idea either.  
"God, Peter, I was so worried when they showed live that these guys went at Obor Square. And I knew you would be there because you usually are on road home at the time when this happened –"  
"May, relax, I'm fine. Continue your work there at the shelter. And that History test was fine, I got the subject about Cuza."

"Okay, baby. There's food in the fridge. I'll come back at seven. Love you lots."

"Love you too." He said with a soft smile on his lips as he closed the phoe. He sighed and went to kitchen to eat the food may told him about. What a weird day...

But the weirdness wasn't over.

The following week, May got the evening shift. That meant she'd be home when he got back from school, they'd eat lunch together and then the whole evening would be free. Well, he had to do homework, but after that, he could go out as Spider-Man until half past eleven. Heaven!

When he got home from school on Monday, he surely didn't expect Tony Stark, Iron Man, the first Avenger, his role model, sitting on the couch next to his aunt. He was speechless as both of the adults turned around at him.  
"Ah, Mister Parker!" The man told him, smiling. His aunt looked at him, probably waiting for an explanation.

"H-hi, I'm P-Peter." He said, already wanting to slap himself because of the pitch of his voice.

"Tony." _What is going on?_

"What are you... uh... what are you doing here?" He asked, feeling his hands get sweaty.

"Remember the internship you applied for?" The man winked at him. _Oh..?_ "The September Foundation."

"Y-Yeah."

"Well, I'm here to tell you that you got in!"

Aunt May looked at him, shaking her head. "Peter, since when are you keeping secrets from me?" She asked him in Romanian.

"Well, I knew how much you love surprises and I thought..." He swallowed a lump in his throat. "Anyway, yeah, uh... " He said switching back to English. Maybe a teacher send the application for him. Probably the physics teacher. Yeah, she most certainly did. She's so sweet. "Anyway, does this internship help me get into a better highschool this summer at my exam?"

"Yeah" the man replied, sending him a small smile. "It's hard to believe she's someone's aunt."

"Yeah, well, we come in all shapes and sizes." She replied with a small laugh.

"Anyway, can I get a minute alone with him?" He asked. His aunt nodded and nw, Peter was sitting on his bed in the same room as Tony Stark. He really should've cleaned his room.

"For a walnut-date loaf bread, that wasn't bad." He said, spitting in the bin in the corner of the room. "Ah, what do we have here? Retro Tech? Salvation Army?"

"The trash, actually."

"Ah, you"re a dumpster diver."

"I, uh, yeah... Anyway, Mister Stark, I certainly did not apply for –"

"Ah-Ah, me first." He said, raising a finger at Peter. He got out his phone, projecting an imagine between them. Actually, a clip. A clip of him stopping that car in Unirii Square a few weeks before. _Oh fuck_ – "That's you, isn't it?"

"N-No..."

"Yes."

"That's all on YouTube, though. That's where you found it, didn't you? And it's all done with a computer." He said while the man got behind him.

"Yeah, like those UFOs over Phoenix, right?" Mr. Stark asked, clearly not believing him. He heard the trap door over his bed open, letting the suit fall from up there. Peter panicked, snatching the suit from where it hanged. He threw it in the laundry bag, leaning on the wall behind him, avoiding the man's gaze.

"So, you're the spiderling. Crime-fighting spider. Spider-Boy?"

"S-Spider-Man." Peter admitted, a little embarrassed.

"Not in that onesie you're not."

"It's not a onesie." He said, already getting kinda annoyed. He went over to his desk, finding a pen and rolling it between his sweaty fingers. "You know, Mister Stark, I had a really good day today: caught the tram, this perfectly good dvd player was just sitting there and algebra test... nailed it." He said quietly, continuining to avoid looking at the man in his room.

"Who manufactured this?" Mr. Stark asked, throwing something at him. Peter caught it easily, looking at one of his web cannisters. "I did." He said, throwing it back in the laundry bag. "Climbing walls: how do you do that?" The kid opened his mouth, but he was soon cut off by Mr. Stark again. "Lordy, do you even see in these?" Already annoyed as heck, Peter grabbed his suit from the man and threw it in back in the laundry bag.

"Yeah, I can - , I can see in those. Basically, long story short, after what happened happened, it's like my senses have been dialed up to eleven." He said, looking back at his shoes. Oh, yeah, he didn't take his shoes off. He'd have to clean the floor later.  
"You need an upgrade, top to bottom." The man said as Peter went to sit again on his bed. This is clearly not how he imagined this day to be going. "I need to know what gets you out in that twin bed every morning. What keeps you going on." Twin bed? What the hell, why would you call a simple bed _twin?_

"I, uh, I've had these powers for six months and ... ugh ... I'd love to play football, the European one, because every boy is playing it but I can't because I couldn't then so I shouldn't now." Peter said, trying to find the right English words to express whatever he was feeling.

"Right, cuz you're different."

"Exactly." He swallowed again, moving his leg on the matress. He looked back at Tony, the image of the car hitting his uncle back during winter making tears fill his eyes. He took in a deep breath. "Look, when you can do the things that I can, but you don't, and then the bad things happen... they happen because of you." He said, trying to get the image of his uncle on red snow out of his head. Mr. Stark got up, sitting next to him, after telling him to remove his leg. Peter received a small pat on the back from the man as he looked at the hands in his lap.

"You got a passport?" The man asked him.

"It's expired." He replied, raising his gaze to look at the man.

"Ever been to Germany?"

"...No?"

"Great, you're gonna love it!" Mr. Stark exclaimed.

"I can't go to Germany!" His heart was racing again.

"Why not?"

"I got... homework."

"I'm gonna pretend you didn't say that." Mr. Stark replied, getting up from the bed.

"I'm serious! I can't just drop out of school! And I have the exam with getting in highschool this summer!" Peter said, getting up as well.

"God, schools are weird here in Romania. Anyway now I'm gonna tell Aunt Hottie about your pal Sp – "

Peter panicked as he grabbed a web shooter from his desk and shot it at Mr. Stark's hand.

"Don't tell Aunt May" He said, pointing an accusing finger at Mr. Stark. He knew it was rude, but to hell with manners right now!

"Okay, Spider-Man." Peter lowered his hand nodding at the man. "Now get me out of this."Mr. Stark said, rolling his eyes a little.  
"Oh right, sorry, my bad." He said before heading to his wardrobe for the dissolvent.

By the time Mr. Stark had left, he knew he clearly fucked up. He was leaving the next day with someone from Stark Industries who the man trusted to not tell his secret. He really hoped that was the case.  
Aunt May got her keys from the kitchen table and kissed his forehead. "I'm coming back later, okay? I hope I'll find you sleeping, you've got a big flight tomorrow. Okay?"

"Yeah, Aunt May. I'll try to sleep." He said, nodding, with a small smile on his lips.

"Also pack your suitcase. Love you!" She said before stepping out of the door.

"Love you too, May. Bye!" He said with a little wave as his aunt locked the door behind her. Peter sighed, falling on the couch, eyeing the mop next to the bathroom entrance. Well, looks like the spider plans that he had for the night were ruined now...


	2. Chapter 2

The night before the departure to Germany hadn’t been as nice as Peter had thought it would be. He respected his aunt’s request and went to bed early. Well, eleven o’clock is early for him, he usually falls asleep at one in the morning. But given the fact that Peter had just met his idol... Let’s just say sleep hadn’t come that easy. 

Not only the fact that he had met the Tony Stark made his brain just not be able to relax, but the exam was getting super close. He had counted the weeks since he would have to be in a classroom with all his classmates taking the test that will decide his future. Six. Six weeks. Peter was really running out of time to revise what he had learnt these whole four years, but what was he doing? He was playing superhero in Berlin. With the Avengers. God, his life was a mess. 

Peter took the pillow from his face and put it next to him on his bed. He sighed as he looked out the window, seeing that the sky had gotten way brighter than it had been before. He furowed his eyebrows and took his phone from the nightstand where it was charging and opened it. Quarter to five. In the morning. Peter put a hand over his face, putting his phone back from where he took it. He was suppossed to be up for the flight at six in the morning. Or, in an hour and fifteen minutes. God. Peter could feel the tears forming in his eyes. He was a mess. He turned on his stomach again and hid his face in the fluffy tummy of his BB-8 plushie. His best friend had given it to him his last birthday and even if he was fourteen, he couldn’t sleep without plushies in his bed. The just gave him somewhat of a comfort. May couldn’t offer that and hugging his friend too much at school just seemed... weird. So, plushies it was.

Suddenly, his alarm started screaming from his bead. Peter groaned from BB-8’s tummy and rolled over, shutting off his phone. He sat up, rubbing his eyes with slow movements. A yawn escaped his lips, long and making his ears buzz. He swallowed, the buzzing stopping, and he got up, looking at the abandoned robot on his bed.

"Let’s do this, buddy.” Peter said, opening his door. He tip-toed to the bathroom and ran through his daily routine. He wasn’t surprised to see the dark circles under his eyes or his red eyes. He bit his lip, looking around the bathroom. His eyes landed on May’s concealer and the idea sparked in his head.

Turns out, make-up is not that easy to apply. His fingers were now sticky and full of the brownish liquid. And, most importantly, it wasn’t even his skin colour. It’ll have to do though. 

Peter washed his hands, getting out of the bathroom and going back to his room. He looked around, kind of unsure of what to do next. He saw the big backpack in the corner of the room, right next to his guitar. Reason why he didn’t pack a whole suitcase is that there are always extra costs if you want your suitcase in the plane. Peter didn’t want to bother Mr. Stark, so he settled for the big backpack that he usually took on class trips. And, most importantly, he managed to fit more than the necessary in it. It wasn’t like he was going on this voyage for weeks, and he knew how to handwash his clothes. 

BB-8 stared at him sadly from where he had been abandoned on the bed. Peter sighed, taking the robot in his arms and squishing him in the backpack right on top of his suit. With that done, he finally realised what he was supposed to do. He was supposed to dress up, for God’s sake. He couldn’t go in his pyjamas, could he? But what was the weather like in Berlin? Colder, obviously, it was in the North. So, hoodie it was. And jeans, but that wasn’t a question. After what felt like years of searching in his wardrobe (‚I’m not gonna wear an Iron Man hoodie when meeting Tony Stark’, ’I already have a Star Wars one in the backpack, I don’t want to look obsessed’, ’No. not an Avengers hoodie’) , he finally settled for a simple blue one. It was comfy, so no problem. 

His curls were a mess, but he really didn’t have the strengh to deal with them, so he let them be. He was gonna wear a beanie, so starting a war with his curls would be just for nothing. Also, beanies are awesome to wear in May. Even if it was super hot, if you knew how to wear them, they would really be your friends. 

He checked his backpack once again, the small bottles of web respecting the airport law, his webshooters sitting right next to his charger, the hoodies, socks and all the other clothing and necesities sitting at the bottom and BB-8 guarding them all. He zipped it close, praying it won’t open because of how full it was. Peter opened his door, walking softly just in his white socks on the floor. His Aunt was sitting at the table, making a few sandwiches.

"Good morning, May!” He said, putting down the suitcase on the floor as he took a seat.

"I’m just making breakfast.” She said, showing him a big smile. Her hair was a mess, much like his, a sign that she had just woken up.

"May, you know I can’t eat anything until half past eight. I don’t want to throw up.”

His aunt sighed, putting the sandwich she was holding in a few napkins. "At least take it with you. You know boarding a plane can take over four hours sometimes.”

Peter nodded, taking the food his aunt offered. He looked down at his backpack. Biting his lip, he unzipped one of the smaller pockets and put it in there. God, he really hoped it wouldn’t burst.

"Peter, I almost forgot, your chocomilk!” She said, sitting up from her chair and opening one cupboard. It may have been embarassing for Peter if he told someone he still drank Nesquick ChocoMilk, but just like the plushies, they somewhat made Peter feel better, warmer somehow. His uncle would always wake him up for school with a glass of hot chocomilk ever since he was little. They usually called it ‚milky’ between the two of them. Mornings without milky were way grumpier. So, after his uncle passed away, the duty of preparing milky had fallen over May. She never got it right though: always too hot or too cold. But Peter appreciated the effort nonetheless.

The small ‚ding’ of the microwave pulled him out of his daydream state. Yeah, he really should have gotten more sleep last night. May opened the small door and gave the small mug to Peter: his Iron Man mug. Ironic, isn’t it? But Ben always put milky in that mug, so tradition continues. Peter took the mug and put it to his lips.

"Okay Peter, last time we check before you leave. You got your clothes?” He hummed in agreement from his milk. "Enough underwear? Last time you were on a camp you called me to tell me you needed more.” Rolling his eyes, he hummed again. "Toothbrush, paste, shower gel?” Another humm. „Even the headphones that you keep forgetting.” He nodded. His Aunt nodded as he put the empty mug onthe table. "Money?”

"The 50 euros from the funeral. I can let some at home, it’s not like I need all 50.”

"I know, baby, but better more than none.” She smiled at him again. "Be careful out there. You know German, maybe it’ll help you with grammar to hear actual natives talk.” Peter nodded.

"Yeah, might help for the German exam at Caragiale.” May nodded. A small ding on the door ended their conversation. They both shot up, Peter grabbing his backpack in the process.

"I just have to put on my shoes and take my jacket.” Peter said, sitting down on the chair near the entrance. May nodded as she quickly unlocked the door. A man in his fourties entered, wearing a suit and the kid was pretty sure he’d rather be anywhere but here.

"Hello, Mrs. Parker. My name is Harold Hogan. You can call me Happy. I was sent by Mr. Stark to bring young Mr. Parker to Berlin. I have some papers you need to sign to allow me to take him out of the country.” May blinked a few times. She wasn’t such a fluent speaker of English. She understood him, given the fact that she could talk to Mr. Stark quite easily, but too much in such short time isn’t too easy for her to understand. And especially now, since it was almost six in the morning.

"He wants you to sign some paper about me going abroad, May.” Peter replied quickly in Romanian. May’s eyes widened. "Oh, yeah, of course. We can, uh, go to the chicken, no sorry, kitchen table.” Happy just nodded, as May laughed at her not-so-good English. Peter smiled at her from the chair, tying the shoelaces at his second shoe. He could bet that the documents were in English, so he should better be there to help his aunt understand what they meant. He got up, walking over to table where May was obviously trying to read the documents. She didn’t seem like she understood. Peter looked at the papers, quickly reading through the lines of the text.

"It basically says that if I get hurt, the person who took me out of the country will pay the hospitals and pills if needed. Alse, uh, something about him having to be by my side at all times during the airplane flight and to not leave the city of the airport without him." Peter said, turning over the paper. "And stuff like that. Mostly if I get lost or I am taken, he will be arrested and yeah. I guess that’s it.” May hummed next to him and took the pen that Happy was offering her, signing in the spaces where he pointed to. Her signature wasn’t quite perfect, again, because she had just woken up. She shot the driver a small smle as he put the papers back in the briefcase he was carrying. 

Peter went back to the chair at the front of the small apartment and took his jacket which was hanging next to May’s on the hanger. He put it on, getting the hood of his hoodie outside of the jacket. Peter grunted a little as he tried to reach the back of his head to smoothen the hoodie, but his aunt’s soft hands stopped his, quickly puting the hoodie in the place where it belonged.

"Still a small kid, i see.” May said, smiling. Peter blushed and looked down. "Don’t worry, you’ll survive there without me. It’s just a few days.”

"It’s just, the fisrt time I’m not gonna be with you since... you know...” he trailed off. His Aunt moved his head back to look at her.

"Hey, it’s gonna be okay. You can call me anytime.”

"Even if it’s roaming?”

"Even if it’s roaming.”

"But the prices- „

"Don’t care about them. It’s still the EU.” Peter nodded, bitting his lip.

"I’m gonna miss you, May.” Peter said as he felt his eyes beginning to burn with tears.

"And I’m gonna miss you too, baby.” She said before she kissed his cheek softly. „Now go, Mr. Happy over there surely has waited enough.” Peter nodded and sighed, giving his aunt one last hug before he left. "I love you.”

"And I love you too, Peter.” The kid slowly pulled away. He got the backpack from the floor and swung it over his shoulders. May opened the door and Happy got out, already going to call the elevator back to their floor. Peter stepped out slowly, turning around to face his aunt.

"Bye Aunt May. I’ll call you when I get there.” He said in a quiet voice, the hallways echoing their words.

"Of course baby, take care! Bye!” She said as he went towards Happy who was pulling open the elevator door. He stepped in, muttering a small ‚thank you’. 

Happy got in too and they each went to different corners, shutting the door. The man pressed the ‚P’ button and Peter could hear the door of his home being locked. The kid sighed slowly. Here goes nothing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Wow, I didn’t really think so many people would enjoy reading my fic! Thank you guys so much! Love you 3000!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Wow, this is my first 2k word fic... I really hpe this will turn out alright! Also, I just want to add that Peter, May etc. are not Romanian names. Like, the Romanian version of Peter is Petru, but that just sounds bad, so I decided to use their English versions. Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
